Fake It
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if the Kyuubi took Naruto under his wing, um, tail. Now see how Naruto Faked It, for if you can trick your friends you can trick your foes. NaruHina, LeeTen, Fem!HakuShino, & many more. SasuSaku Bashing inside.
1. Prologue

Hey, this another one of my many fanfics that I am trying to upload. Please enjoy, for this be another Naruto story.

_**Prologue**_

It was October 10th and it was the 6 year anniversary of when the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Youkai. It was then a young boy with spiky blonde hair was running away from a mob of adults. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. His cerulean eyes held fear and unshed tears. Tear stains were on his whiskered cheeks. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Youkai. 

Now, even though the Yondaime Hokage gave his life to seal the great Kitsune within a new born babe. Everyone, except a select few, saw this small malnourished six-year old as the great Kitsune incarnated. So, ever since the time Naruto could walk, he has been abused for not was his fault. But the beatings were worse on his birthday. And right now he was running for dear life, hoping that the nice man with the dog mask would show up in time to save him. 

He saw an alley he could hopefully out run the mad crowd that was following him with a lot of beating tools. As soon as he turned, he saw his mistake. Dead end! Oh no! Skidding to a halt, Naruto looked around for a hiding spot. There was none. The one time the Maintenance guys do their job, he thought as he turned to face the crowd. One man waved a thick metal pipe as he said, "Nowhere to run DEMON! We now shall finish the job!" The rest cheered and moved in on the scared child. 

About two hours later when the crowd finally left the alley. Behind them, in the darkest corner was a small bloody mess. It was Naruto. Broken bones stuck out of his bruised and bloody flesh. Internal bleeding from ruptured organs. He was breathing in short gasps. As he began to fall unconscious, he saw the dog mask and heard him say, "Was I too late to save him?" with that, Naruto fell unconscious.

Naruto woke up face down in water. Scrambling to a sitting position, Naruto saw that he was in what appeared to be a sewer. "Where am I?" he asked to no one. He looked on the walls and saw that there were two sets of pipes. One was a deep blue and the other one was a blood red. 

Quickly standing, Naruto decided to wander around. He soon came across a corridor where a deep breathing was coming from. Curious, Naruto followed the corridor until he came into what made him pause. The room itself was at least as tall as 3 Hokage towers stacked on top of each other. But what made him pause was the giant cage that filled what appeared to be the other half of the room. In the middle of the cage door was a small slip of paper that had the kanji for "Seal" written upon it. 

But Naruto was real curious now. The breathing seemed to be coming from behind the cage. He walked closer and when he got close enough, claws rammed the cage, causing Naruto to fall flat on his butt. A giant red eye appeared from behind the cage. An evil voice soon spoke, **"What the-? A whelp? You better have a good reason for disturbing my nap.**" Naruto swallowed the fear that was rising in his throat and told the voice. "To be honest? I have no idea. One minute I was beaten within an inch of my life, the next, I'm here, talking to you." 

The voice was silent. Then it spoke again, **"What's your name child?"** "Naruto Uzumaki. But everyone, aside from Mr. Dog and Jiji-san, calls me 'The Demon Brat of the Slums.'" **"'Demon Brat'? But I do not smell any Youkai blood in you." **"I think it has something to do with that I'm an orphan who was born on the day the Kyuubi no Youkai attacked my village." Again, the voice was silent. **"How old are you?"** "I'm six sir." **"Six?... YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR SIX GODDAMN YEARS?"** Naruto covered his ears as the voice yelled. It gave an angry sigh and Naruto decided to say, "You know, bitching about it probably won't help." **"You're right whelp. Now, do you know where we are?"** "Beats me mister. My best guess, a sewer." The voice laughed. **"Nice deduction kid. But we are really inside your mind." **Naruto gave a "you have got to be shitting me" stare. "You're lying." **"Oh am I? Think of a different place and I guarantee that we'll go there."** Naruto harrumphed and thought of the nice people's ramen stand. It was a few seconds later that he was indeed, standing right out front of Ichikaru's Ramen. 

Again, Naruto fell flat on his butt. "Holy Shit! Is this legit?" the voice's laughter boomed from behind Naruto. **"Goddamn, a ramen stall? Kami you have ramen on the brain." **Naruto turned around and whatever retort was going to come out of his mouth disappeared. As well as all other forms of thought. The source of the voice was a giant nine tailed Kitsune. It was wearing a thick metal collar with a tag that said "Seal". 

The face of the Kitsune formed into the form of laughter and a laugh came from it. **"What's the matter whelp? Never seen the Great Kyuubi no Youkai before?"** It was then, Naruto had an epiphany. Why he was the only one who was ever beaten. Why Jiji-san always asked Mr. Dog to keep him save. He was the jailor of the great Kitsune. "But, how?" **"Beats me kid. All I know is that the Yondaime summoned Shinigami-sama to seal me with in a new born. And here we are, 6 years later."  
><strong>"So, I really a Demon?" **"Kami no kid. You are nothing more that my jailor, jail and warden."** "Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" **"Sure, right now, your body is in the hospital. So, until you feel like waking up, you and I have all the time in the world."** "Okay, well, thanks for the info. So, why did you attack Konoha?" The Kitsune sighed and fixated himself into a more comfortable position.  
><strong>"Alright kit, settle down into a comfy spot."<strong> Naruto climbed up and was now resting on Kyuubi's shoulder. **"My tale begins when I stepped down from being the Boss Kitsune Clan Summon."  
><strong>  
><em><span><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

Kyuubi let out a sigh of relief of finally never having to paper work again. He was leaving the building of the Kitsune Clan Council and was on his way home. His mate was burdened with their first kit. So, he hurried his way home, since she seemed to give birth any day now. He smiled as he thought of having his kit romping with him in their cave while his mate watched on with a smile. 

It was a little while later when he finally reached his cave. Silence greeted him. That stared the worrying. He continued farther into the cave and the sight that greeted him nearly caused the great Kitsune to freeze forever. His mate was dead and behind her dead body was the small dead body of a kit.  
>What was worse was the face that his mate's throat was sliced. Kyuubi ran up to his dead mate and kit. Soon, he howled in pain and rage. Pain for the love of his life and first child to be dead. The rage for whoever killed his mate and his kit. <p>

_**Some days later**_

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was sitting in front of a grave. It was the grave of his wife and daughter. He wanted to name his daughter Anna, in demon tongue meaning "warmth". The heavens were giving their sorrow to him as well, for ever since he saw them, the heavens have been pouring.  
><em><span><strong>Flashback End<strong>_

**"It was not long after that I met a man who had red eyes with three tonaes. One minute I was in front of Jenny and Anna's grave, the next, I was sealed up in you."** Naruto had begun crying after hearing the Kyuubi's mate and innocent child being murdered. He sniffed before speaking, "So, that man somehow took control of you and caused you to attack Konoha." **"Correct and the eyes where of what you Humans call the 'Sharringan'."** "But why would an Uchiha want to blame you?" **"I have no idea. But I guess the reason on why he had the ability to sneak up on me was the fact that I was still grieving."** "Hey, they say it takes a year to grieve." 

**"True kit. Hey, you know what?"** "What?" **"I'm going to take you under my wing."** "Why?" **"Because, from what I can from your memories, you've led a shitty life. I'm surprised that you ain't bat shit crazy." **"Wait, when did you look through my memories?" **"When you touched me, I got a blast of your memories. And right now, I want to actually level that hell hole called 'Konoha'."** "Really? Why?" **"Kit, not even us Demons treat children in such a fashion. Since children are so rare in Demon Realm, we treasure them."  
><strong>"Wow. So, they are the Demons?" **"In a sense. But for now, why don't you rest. You've had a big day."** "Can I change the setting?" **"You're mind kit." **Naruto nodded and soon, the Ichikaru stand melted away and the Kyuubi was laying on a giant bed. Naruto curled up on his shoulder, going to sleep. Kyuubi chuckled and settled down. **"Night Naruto."** "Night Kyuubi. See you in the morning."  
>With that, both Demon and Human fell asleep.<p>

Kakashi was furious. He was mad at the hospital staff for not wanting to heal Naruto right away, for him being late coming home from a mission, for not being there for Naruto, and lastly, mad at the people who did this to a child. He was right now pacing the door way of Naruto's hospital room. The only nice doctor was in shock of what happened to the boy. Sure she didn't feel any love to the boy but seeing an ANBU rushing in with what appeared to be a bloody mess, she had to help. 

After spending a good 18 and half hours in the operating room, Naruto was finally stable. She was in shock of whoever did this to a child. Nearly all the bones in his body were damaged in any way, he had several ruptured organs and was almost dead when Dog brought him in. She, herself, wanted to castrate all the men involved with a rusty spoon and feed them it.  
>She placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest." "Can't or how about I sleep in his room?" "That would be fine. Let me get a cot for you." "Arigatio Doctor-san." "It's my pleasure. I had no idea that they would do this to a child. I don't care on who or what he his. He's still just a child." "To them, he is the Demon itself." The doctor scoffed, "Well, that's just stupid within itself." <p>

Kakashi couldn't agree more. "Why don't you go inside while I go get that cot?" "Again, Arigatio Doctor-san." She left with a nod. Kakashi took a deep breath and opened the door. Laying on the only bed in the room was Naruto. He was so bandaged that he looked like a mummy. Different kinds of machines were hooked up to the sleeping boy and made different noises.  
>Just seeing the innocent child in this state made Kakashi see red. He then saw the boy rustle into a more comfortable position before sighing. Kakashi gave a sad smile as he remembered meeting Naruto for the first time. <p>

_**Flashback:**_

Kakashi came awake with a start. Rubbing his face in his hands, he glanced at the clock. The red numbers glared 3:24 am. He gave a frustrated sigh and pondered what woke him up. It was then he heard a rustle coming outside of his window. Grabbing the kunai that was under his pillow, he inched along to the window. 

He peered out to see a shape rummaging through his garbage. He silently opened the window and tried to sneak up on the creature when it froze. Its head whipped around and Kakashi stared. It was a boy. He continued to stare as the child ran to the opposite end of the alley. He stopped for it was a dead end. 

The boy turned back to Kakashi, fear pouring from his eyes. Kakashi put away his kunai and went closer to the scared child. He slowly raised his hand, to show he meant no harm. What the boy did shocked him. He curled up into what appeared to be the best position to protect his vital organs. "Hey, what's your name?" The boy froze and looked up to the now crouching silver haired man. The child gulped loudly, "N-naruto but everyone, except Jiji-san, calls me Demon, Monster or It." 

Kakashi just stared. "Why would they call you that?" "No idea and if you let me go without hitting me, I promise not to rifle through your trash anymore." Kakashi was silent as he thought. "Where are your parents?" "Again, no idea. I have," he scrunched his face into a scowl, "was living in the orphanage." "Was?" "They just threw me out a few weeks ago." Kakashi thought that his jaw hit the floor. 

"Where have you been living these weeks then?" "In a warm box next to a warm bar-thing." Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself. He stood and held a hand out to Naruto. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." Naruto, stared at the hand for a good 5 minutes before, taking it. 

_**End Flashback  
><strong>_

Soon, Doctor-san came in with a cot, a blanket and a pillow. She set it up near Naruto's bed. Kakashi gave her a nod in show of thanks. She gave him a small smile before leaving. Kakashi sighed and layed down on the cot. He looked over to the sleeping figure of Naruto. Good night Naruto, he thought before he fell asleep.

It was several hours later when Kakashi woke up to see Naruto regaining consciousness. Kakashi shot out of the cot and went to the door. He opened it and called for Doctor-san. She rushed in when Naruto finally woke up.  
>He yawned and rubbed his eye and saw that he was in the hospital, with a nice lady looking over him. Standing at the foot of the bed was Dog. Naruto smiled and said, "Dog-san!" "Naruto, good to see you awake." "How long have I been asleep?" "A good 14 hours." "Huh." The boy replied. The doctor gave him a look. She shook her head and continued to evaluate Naruto. Nearly all of his injuries where fully healed. <em>I heard a good night sleep does wonders but this is ridiculous<em> thought the doctor. The only other injuries where his malnutrition and his broken arm. 

"Well, aside from being undernourished and having a broken arm, Naruto's perfect." Kakashi's was in shock. What happened to Naruto would have put a normal person in the hospital for a month or two, that is if they lived through the trip to the hospital. Since Kakashi was an ANBU captain, he'd seen weird shit, but this was bordering on "what the fuck?" 

"Well, anyway, what time is it?" "Around 9:30 am. Why?" "Does Jiji-san know about me?" "I told him shortly after I brought you here." "Oh, okay. Uh, Doctor-san, can I leave now?" "Sorry but not until you are back to full health." Naruto pouted and Doctor-san laughed. After meeting the Kyuubi container, how could anyone think that this sweet boy was the demon?  
>It was then the door opened and in walked Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama." Both Doctor-san and Kakashi bowed to the older man. Naruto's greeting to the man was "Jiji-san!" Hiruzen smiled at the child, "Naruto, you look good. Thank you Doctor-san." "I-it was no problem Hokage-sama." Replied Doctor-san. Hiruzen spoke again, "Do you mind leaving us Doctor-san? I wish to speak privately to both Naruto and Dog." "H-hai." <p>

She hurried out of the room, leaving Naruto alone with his "Jiji-san" and Dog-san. Hiruzen sighed and turned to his surrogate grandson. When Pakkun came in late last night saying that Naruto was in the hospital and was in extreme critical condition, he wanted to rush out of his office to hospital. But he couldn't, he was the Hokage. He had to wait until Naruto regained consciousness, which was right now. 

Naruto couldn't wait to tell Dog-san and Jiji-san about his new friend. Sure he was the Kyuubi no Youkai but that didn't matter. "Ne ne Jiji-san, Dog-san guess what!" "What Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen asked him with a smile. "I have a new friend!" Both Dog and Hiruzen blinked in surprise. "Really Naruto, you have a new friend?" asked Dog. "Heh heh, you already know him." A pause before Hiruzen spoke, "Sorry Naruto, nobody is coming to mind." **"Hey, kit. Ask your Jiji-san to seal off the room."** _Why?_ **"Because we don't want word getting out just yet."** _Aww, you're no fun_. **"Kit"** The Kyuubi said in a warning tone. [A/N: you know when your parents have that warning tone about something. That tone.] Alright. "Hey, Jiji-san." "Yes Naruto-kun?" "Is there some kind of jutsu that makes it so people can't listen in on our conversation?"

Hiruzen and Dog again blinked. "There is. Why?" "Because I want to let you two meet my new friend. But he won't come out until the room is sealed."  
>Hiruzen, deciding to humor Naruto, performed the jutsu. Naruto cocked his head to the left and smiled. In a swirl of green fire, a man appeared. He was 6'10, and was wearing a black trench coat that was buckled to the waist; black leather finger-less gloves; black leather pants; mid-thigh black and silver boots; and black Opaque glasses. His crazy red hair was in a pony-tail that reached mid back. His finger nails were claws; fang tips poked out of the edges of his mouth; and he had whisker face markings similar to Naruto's, only more feral. <p>

He stood next to the bed and raised his hand. **"Yo."** Hiruzen and Kakashi stared at the new man. Naruto smiled, "Ne ne, Akane-san." **"Yeah, Kit?"** "Meet Jiji-san and Dog-san." **"Nice to meet you both. The name's Akane."** Both the older man and the masked man stared at new man. "Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Sarutobi Hiruzen-" **"The Sandaime Hokage. The Professor of the Ninja World. Even you are well known in the Demon Realm."** Hiruzen thought that his jaw hit the floor. 

"The Demon Realm?" **"Hai. Let my kit properly introduce me."** Naruto gave a fox like grin. "This is Akane Kitsunehana, the Old Summoning Boss of the Demon Kitsune Clan. Otherwise known on this plane is Kyuubi no Youkai." Now Kakashi and Hiruzen were sure that their jaws were on the floor. Both Naruto and Akane-Kyuubi, the two adults weren't sure, were laughing. **"Oh, sweet Kami I haven't laughed that hard since I was a child."** "But, Kyuubi, how are you-?" asked Kakashi. **"Good call whelp. It's called Kitsune Magick. I taught a simple spell to Kit here and the spell lets me have a fake body. Genius really." **"If you're out here then how is Naruto still alive?" **"Hmm, I could go into a long complicated speech but I'll short term it. While my soul is in this 'body' it's technically an extension of Kit's body via Spirit energy."** "So, meaning, you can walk around and Naruto won't die?" **"Ding ding ding! I think we have a winner."** Naruto laughed while Hiruzen and Kakashi sweat dropped. **"Hey the kit thinks I'm funny."  
><strong>

**"Any way, I have a proposition to make Hokage-sama."** "Oh, and what would that be?" **"Is it okay if I take Naruto here as my Kit?"** Naruto and Hiruzen looked like deer in headlights. "A-are you saying you want to adopt me Akane-san?" **"Well, yeah. He needs a father and I think he would like to have me as his Tou-san." **Naruto then began to cry, not from sadness but from happiness. Someone wanted him to be part of a family. Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Akane saw this and they nodded to each other. "Akane Kitsunehana, I, Sarutobi Hiruzen give you permission, as the Sandaime Hokage, to adopt Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stopped crying and looked up to his Jiji-san. 

"Y-you hiccup mean it?" "Once I get the da- paper work dealt with, you shall be Akane-san's 'son'." Akane laughed, **"Paper work is a bitch ain't it?"** "How do you know?" **"Well, even us Demons have paper work. One of the perks of being sealed within my 'son' is that I never have to see or deal with anymore paperwork again."** "Aside from Ninja Academy forms and the adoption papers." **"Yeppers. Wait, Ninja Academy?"** "Yes, I decided on letting Naruto go to the Ninja Academy. What do you say about that Naruto?" 

All the adults looked over to Naruto, who said "When does it start?"


	2. 1 Fake It by Seether

I am back for "Fake it"! I have gone back and edited some of the Prologue. Kinda easy for regular folk but I be doped up on pain killers right now. Forgive for any spelling errors until I can go back & fix any to all errors. Reviews are welcome like Hungry Howie's Pizza! I do not own Naruto, or any songs used in this story.

_**Chapter 1: Fake it by Seether**_

It was the middle of the night in the Village of Konoha. Guards yawned as they watched over their sleeping village. In a forest near the outskirts of the village was a boy. His sun-kissed hair stood up in many different directions; cerulean eyes held wisdom from living on the streets but another glint was not one of mischief but one of loneliness. His orange jumpsuit was a little too small for him as he was copying something from the huge scroll on the ground in front of him.

His pencil flew across the smaller scroll that he had spread across his lap. It was several minutes later that he had finished copying down what he wanted. He put away the scrolls and lay back against a tree. Looking up at the star, the boy began to go down memory lane. Within his mind, a voice rang out. **"So, Naruto you are ready to show your true colors against Mizuki-teme?" ** _Hai, I am Tou-san. _Naruto chuckled to the great Fox Demon, who if personality wise was asked, Akabane was like a more sadistic version of Iruka.

Akabane, Kyuubi's real name, raised Naruto as if he was his own Kit. Giving him pointers; praising him on his achievements; laughing at the pranks & chaos Naruto gave the school; scolding Naruto when he did wrong; etc. Akabane was Naruto's first family and cared for the Fox. Akabane told Naruto the hardest thing he could do: Fake It. By pretending to be the orange wearing knuckle head dead last dobe, no one expected Naruto to be one of the strongest people in his class. Only once did his mask slip and Naruto remembered that day very well…

***Flash Back***

Naruto was sitting in class, across from Kiba Inuzuka, the class pervert. Naruto half listened to Iruka giving the class a lesson about some old dead guy's used war tactics. Naruto noticed that Hinata had been called to answer the question on the board. She nervously stood and walked down the steps, walking right past Naruto and Kiba. Said dumbfuck reached out to feel up Hinata when his arm was snapped around his back faster than he could blink.

Iruka and the rest of the class stared at the sight before them. Naruto was holding Kiba in an arm lock. And boy did Naruto looked pissed. "Listen Inuzuka, if you want to keep this arm where it is then don't even try to feel up a woman as she walks past. Understand?" "Why should I listen to you?" SNAP-POP! Kiba cried out in pain as Naruto _gently _broke and dislocated Kiba's arm.

Iruka's eyes threatened to pop out of his head as Naruto released Kiba. After Iruka sent Kiba to the nurse and gave Naruto detention, much to the disappointment to some anti-pervert girls in the class, Iruka resumed class. Sure when Naruto got home, Akabane gave him a stern punishment and also congratulating him for how he put Kiba in his place.

***End Flashback***

As it were, Naruto and Akabane were having a game of mental game of chess when Iruka dropped out of the trees. "Naruto! What in Kami's sake were you thinking? You stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, and in a very calm voice said, "Oh Iruka-sensei, did Mizuki-sensei let you in on the makeup exam?" Iruka paused. '_Makeup exam? Why did Mizuki tell Naruto a lie?'_ Said boy sighed. "From your hesitation and the look of confusion on your face proves my suspicions."

Iruka blinked a few times before saying "Wha-?" It was then Mizuki decided to say hi. "Si, Iruka you found you first, eh Naruto?" Naruto just gave him evil grin. "Depends on how you know look at it Mizuki-teme. You know that no one can find me unless I wanted them to." Both older Shinobi mentally agreed. Not even the ANBU or Hyuuga could find the blond Jinchuriki. It wouldn't be that hard to find a blond kid wearing NEON orange in the dark.

Mizuki shook his head before saying "Don't try to confuse me Demon Drat!" "Confuse you? Why would I need to do that?" said Naruto. Iruka could see that Naruto was pissing Mizuki off. Why, the teacher didn't know but it was working. But what was confusing Iruka the most was Naruto's attitude. Normally, Naruto would be acting like a kid caught in the cookie jar, but how he was behaving now was giving Iruka a slight headache.

Naruto was being extremely calm and Iruka noticed that there was something going on in Naruto's head from the evil glint in the blonds' eyes. "Shut up you little monster!" Mizuki paused before giving a crazy grin broke out across his face. "Oh Naruto, do you want to know a secret?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Iruka's eyes widened. "What secret? That you're a fucking idiot?" It took all of Iruka's self control not to laugh at Mizuki's face.

Said traitor looked like a white haired tomato. "NO! The truth of what really happened the night of the Kyuubi Attack!" Naruto saw Iruka whip his head around so fast that Naruto was sure he got whiplash from just watching. "Don't say it Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Naruto decided to play along, for he and Akabane were getting a kick from it. "What is it? What is this secret?" Mizuki chuckled darkly before saying "On that night, The Nine Tailed Fox was sealed inside YOU!"

Iruka looked down at the ground in shame. _'I am sorry Naruto.'_ "Is that all? Man, thought it would be something else." Iruka looked at his blond student, as did Mizuki. "Huh?" Naruto sighed, "I met him on my 6th birthday. Seriously, get hit enough times you're bound to meet your Inner Demon." Iruka felt his jaw hit the ground. Naruto scratched his cheek, "You know, he really ain't such a bad guy actually. Sure he's a little blood thirsty and get's cranky, but I would too being sealed away for 12 years."

Iruka stared at the Jinchuriki. _'He knows about the Kyuubi? But why didn't he tell anyone?' _Iruka saw from that Mizuki had enough and threw a Fuuma Shurikin at Naruto. Before Iruka could move, Naruto dodged it, caught it and threw it back. Mizuki just blinked as his own Shurikin tore his arm off. Iruka looked over at Naruto who made a single hand sign before saying "Kage Bushin no Jutsu"

A single clone poofed into existence, only it looked different. The clone stood at 6'10, had blood red hair that reached his waist, fangs, claws, Opaque sunglasses and was wearing a different outfit. He was wearing a pair of black steel toed combat boots; black leather pants; a "Disturbed" t-shirt with a strange demon/thing on it (_'Whatever that is' _thought Iruka) and black fingerless biker gloves.

In fact, he looked like an older, rocked out version of Naruto. The tall man rolled his neck and stretched. **"Damn it's been awhile since you've let me out Kit." **"Sorry Tou-san, but I've been busy." chuckled Naruto. Iruka sputtered, "You're the Kyuubi," The Demon looked over at the scarred teacher. **"Yeah, what's it to ya?" **"Tou-san, that's Iruka-sensei." Akabane-Kyuubi frowned. **"So, the other one is Mizuki?" **"Yep." Akabane-Kyuubi turned to the one armed bleeding Shinobi traitor before giving an evil feral grin.

"**Sweet. Naruto, take the scroll back to the old monkey and report this with the dolphin over there. I'm gonna have some fun before Ibiki and Anko get a hold of him." **"Hai Tou-san." Naruto picked up the scroll and grabbed Iruka's arm. "Come on Iruka-sensei, Tou-san is going to be working." Iruka followed Naruto back to the Hokage Tower as Akabane began to work on Mizuki. As he threw Mizuki through a tree, he thought, _'Maybe I should talk with Naruto and Sarutobi bout if I could work with Anko and Ibiki. Could be fun.'_

Back with Naruto and Iruka, they were silently walking side by side in the direction of the Hokage Tower. Naruto was silent as Iruka's mind was running a mile a minute. _'Naruto called the Kyuubi "Tou-san"… He met the Demon at least six years ago… Does the Hokage know?' _It was soon that Akabane "reappeared" inside his "apartment." During the past six years, Naruto's mind changed from a sewer to a cozy apartment –like building. It fit most of Akabane's needs during his "stays" inside. Naruto was quite glad that he could give his "Tou-san" a temporary body. Albeit, Akabane didn't get to go outside as often as he liked but he didn't complain.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto and Iruka were standing inside the Hokage's office. But Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't alone. Lying in a corner was a very large blood reed Kitsune with black flame patterns around his paws, ears, and tail tip. A thick black collar with what seemed to be hand holds engraved on the back of it and strange gold markings were on both sides of the collar around its neck. It raised its head in Naruto's direction, gold eyes burned with loyalty.

"**My Lord how was your trip?"** it asked. Iruka blinked a few times before Naruto said, "It was fine Mak. Did you keep Jiji-san here company?" The Kitsune rose and Iruka could feel his eyes large as he took in the size of the Kitsune. It was the size of a large Hyena. It went over it Naruto and sat in front of him. **"As per your orders Lord Naruto. Hokage-san and I had a pleasant conversation about some…interesting facts." ** Both Naruto and Iruka raised an eye brow before Hiruzen chuckled. "Mak-kun was well behaved Naruto-kun. So, how were you and Akabane's mission?" As if on que, a swirl of green fire appeared next to the newly name Mak.

He was wearing the same outfit, minus the sunglasses. He raised a hand, **"Yo! Very good mission. Anko loved the gift." ** Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Akabane shook his head, **"Naruto, you use to think it was funny." **"That's when I was like 6 or 7 Tou-san." Hiruzen sighed as he watched "Father" and "son" argue over past jokes while Iruka kept widening his eyes. Mak sat down and his eyes kept bouncing from Akabane to Naruto like a Ping Pong game. It was after several minutes that Hiruzen snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka noticed that the Hokage used the "Big Headed Jutsu" that every Shinobi who became a teacher learns. And it was also very effective; Iruka was actually surprised that it worked on Akabane. Hiruzen sighed as wiped sweat from his brow away. Both arguing males immediately shut up and Mak began a hacking growling noise. Iruka stared as the large Kitsune was laughing.

Iruka smiled at the glares Naruto and Akabane were sending to the laughing Kitsune. Hiruzen coughed and everyone snapped their attention to the aged Kage. "Now that is put out of the way, I would like to discuss the Mizuki issue." Hiruzen saw Akabane and Mak turn to glare at Iruka. "Now, Iruka-kun all that you have seen and heard tonight are considered SS Ranked secrets. Do you understand the consequences if you leek any information about Akabane-san?" "Hai, I do Hokage-sama." Hiruzen smiled before turning to Naruto. "And I need to pay Naruto-kun for his B Ranked mission." Iruka nodded when a knock at the door sounded.

In a flash, Mak reappeared on Naruto's hand in the form of a tattoo and Akabane whipped out his sunglasses. Hiruzen told the person to enter and in walked an ANBU with a scroll in hand. "Hokage-sama, the report on the Mizuki Incident is here for you." "Thank you Jackal. Naruto, Akabane, and Iruka you all may leave now. Oh, before that, Naruto come here." Naruto walked over to Hiruzen and the old man opened a drawer in his desk. In his hand was a black Konoha Shinobi Headband.

He handed it to a wide eyed Naruto. "Congratulations you're a Genin." Naruto took it with a shaking hand and bowed. "Arigato Hokage-sama." "Congratulations Naruto!" **"Congrats Kit. Come on, let's head out." **Naruto left with his "Tou-san" and "Nii-san". _Being a Genin is so gonna rock…_

It was several hours later that Naruto was at a rundown shack a few miles away from the main Village. People thought that Naruto lived in the apartment Hiruzen gave him. He did until he was 10. That was when Akabane let Naruto move into Kitsune Valley Mansion. It was a mansion built inside a mountain. [A/N: Think of the Dwarf capital in the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paloni. But I think mine is a bit better :3]

It had several floors that had different uses. One even had a hospital, another floor had a pool. Naruto entered the POS Shack and undid the seal on the entrance to the Mansion. The door opened and he entered the large mountain to head up to his room. He entered the room a few minutes later. Posters of "Disturbed", "Guns'n'Roses", "ACDC", "Breaking Benjamin" and other Demon rock bands littered the walls. Dirty clothes were shoved in a basket in a corner and his bookcase was filled with science fiction novels, music writing books, "How To's for Ninjas" and gardening books. His full CD rack had piles of other CDs surrounding it. An acoustic guitar and an electric guitar were in another corner.

His desk had open books on sealing on it, stacks of written songs and a computer finished it. Paper corners were sticking out of almost every drawer on his desk and his trash bit looked like a paper ball graveyard. His queen sized bed had black satin sheets (**"Nothing but the best for my son" **said Akabane) His closet was full of vintage concert t-shirts, duster coats, jeans, combat boots and other Gothic Punk wear.

Naruto shed his orange jumpsuit for the final time and Mak came out of tattoo form. Mak yawned as Naruto put his new headband on the nightstand. It was several minutes later that Naruto and Mak were laying on the bed. Naruto was staring up at the ceiling as Mak's breaking evened out. _'I am going to team placements tomorrow._** "Yes and slip off the mask for a little bit. Watch them squirm." **_Hai Tou-san, tomorrow is going to be fun…_


	3. 2 BYOB by System of a Down

This is the 2nd chapter of "Fake It". For all those who are wondering about my other chapter of "Dragons?" Dragons still has instincts and please remember that Naruto grew up on the streets, so fresh food was a rare treat for him and thus, he would fight to keep it. & this was when the kids were like, 8 so yeah. Anyways, there will more explanations in Chapter 3 of that story, now on to "Fake It" Chapter 2!

_**Chapter 2- Bring Your Own Bombs (BYOB) –System of a Down**_

***The Next Day***

Naruto stood in front of the door to his old class. He could hear chatter through the door. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door. All chatter disappeared as the newly appointed Genin stared at him. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots with silver inlays in the heels; a pair of black jeans with silver tribal designs going up each leg; a "Breaking Benjamin" tour t-shirt; a deep red pirate style duster coat; a pair of black fingerless gloves; his black haitai; and certain spikes in his blonde hair were temporarily dyed red.

He ignored the looks the people were giving him and headed over to sit next to his secret crush: Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto saw that her head was down, like she was depressed. As soon as Naruto sat down, Sasuke Uchiha's two main fangirls came rushing in. "Move it you fat pig!" No, you move it Billboard Brow!" And in came Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto felt Mak shift on his skin as Sakura and Ino began having another shouting match on who sat next to Sasuke. As Ino went to shove Sakura, she noticed Naruto. And being the Gossip Queen of her generation, saw that he was the biggest piece of gossip of the day. "Naruto, what are you doing here and what's up with the outfit?" From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Hinata's head snap up faster than Lee at an all you can eat curry buffet.

"Uh, I passed." "How? We all saw that you failed!" said Ino. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to dispel the growing headache. "I was supposed to fail, for I was on a mission from the Hokage." "W-what was t-t-the m-m-m-is-s-s-ion, N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" asked/stuttered Hinata, which Naruto found adorable. "Well, both the Hokage and 1 noticed that Mizuki had been acting strange ever since he came back from a mission a few weeks back."

"So? What does that have to do with you?" asked Kiba. "Well, apparently Mizuki wanted to use me to steal something for him." "W-w-what w-was it N-N-Naruto-k-kun?" "The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. After I had 'stolen' it, I went to meet Mizuki at a rendezvous point. It was there he tried to kill me." "But why kill you?" Ino asked, seriously confused. Kiba cursed. "It was so he could keep the Scroll while blaming you so he could be clean." "Hai Kiba." Naruto replied. Both Kiba and Akamaru growled.

"That would break Pack Code!" "That it would Kiba-san. Please Naruto-san, do continue." Shino pushed up his glasses. Many people stared at Shino with shock. "But didn't it backfire?" asked Choji through a mouthful of b-b-q chips. "It did. My, uh, guardian showed up and with my help, captured the traitor." "Ano, I-I ha-have a q-q-question." "Yes Hinata-Chan?" Hinata blushed a bright red while pushing her forefingers together. "W-w-why d-did M-Mizuki w-wa-n-nt to k-kill you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm the Demon Brat of the Slums. No one would miss me." _'I would Naruto-kun' _thought one shy Hyuuga. Sakura began to laugh. "If that's true, then why didn't Hokage-sama ask Sasuke-kun to do it?" "Because Hokage-sama needed someone who, if failed, wouldn't be suspicious." Explained Shino, who did the whole Aburame Sun Reflector Jutsu [A/N: where he does the whole sun reflecting off his glasses. How does he do that?] Shikamaru yawned, "Shino's got a point. If Sasuke failed and Naruto passed, Mizuki would've been on guard and the whole plan would've backfired."

Most of the students nodded at the logic. Before Sakura could retort, Iruka walked in. "Okay, everyone settle down. Naruto, I have something for you." Iruka tossed Naruto an envelope. The Kyuubi Vessel caught it and opened. Inside were 3,ooo ryo, which made Naruto's eyebrows shoot into his hair. There also was a note from the Hokage that explained that he should keep Mak and Akabane quiet, until Naruto was ready to explain. Putting the money and note in his pocket, he began to listen to Iruka.

It was about 30 minutes later that the door to the classroom was kicked down. Naruto whipped out a kunai and was standing protectively in front of Hinata. In walked Akabane. He was wearing an "Avenged Sevenfold" t-shirt' black leather pants; black combat boots with skull buckles; a red leather biker jacket that had a black fox face on the back and red Opaque sunglasses. His hair was in a ponytail and in his hand was….a large paper bag.

Naruto stared at him before putting away his kunai. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Many shouts of "Eh?" and "Nani?" rang through the classroom. Akabane cocked his head before saying, **"Yo Kit, here's your lunch." **He tossed him the large bag. Iruka cleared his throat to get Akabane's attention. Akabane saw the door lying on the floor in pieces before glancing to the annoyed Dolphin.

Akabane chuckled sheepishly, **"Sorry 'bout the door. I'll get someone to fix it later." **"My question is why?" The Demon Lord shrugged, **"Why not? And cuz I felt like it." **It was then Sakura screeched "You felt like it? You gave almost everyone here a heart attack!" Akabane used his pinky finger to clean out his ear. **"Well, at least I'm not trying to make everyone here go deaf." **"WHAT?" **"Yep, you're a banshee, bubblegum." **The students were trying not to laugh but were failing.

Again, the banshee shrieked, "I could have you thrown in jail!" Akabane raised an eyebrow. **"And how is that bubblegum?" **"My mother is on the Civilian Council and if she saw what you're doing-" the rest of her rant was cut off because Akabane was laughing. **"Sugar Pie, if I even looked in your mother's direction, she would shit herself before running away like a bat out of hell."**

It was Sasuke who spoke next. "And why would she? You're not from a major clan. You're just the dobe's 'Dad'. Nothing big about that." Akabane stared at the "Last" Uchiha. **"Just because I'm not from a clan doesn't mean I'm dangerous." **It was Sasuke's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Are you threatening me?" Akabane narrowed his eyes and was about to retort when a scent wafted through the air.

He took a deep breath, inhaling more of it. It was the scent of more than one person who held Potential. _**'Two males, one female'. **_Another breath and realized that the one from the female came from the one sitting next to his son. This one was the one his son lusted after but couldn't be with her because of her clan. The other two came from other major clans. Akabane decided to wait to see which team they would go on and plan from there.

Akabane sighed before finally retorting to the Uchiha Scion, **"Not a threat, a Promise. Kit, when you get home tell me who's on your team." **"Yes sir." **"Everyone else, later!" **In a swirl of green fire, the Demon had left. Not even a scorch mark remained. Everyone was silent until Iruka cleared his throat.

"Alright, now that's dealt with, back to Team Placements. Team 7-Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." said Iruka. Kiba groaned before slamming his head into the desk repeatedly. Sakura began to do a victory dance while Sasuke's eye twitched dangerously. Both Naruto and Hinata gave the Dog Nin sympathetic smiles while some kids gave each other money. Iruka shook his head as he continued with the rest of the Team Placements.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi." Shino pushed up his glasses while Naruto nodded. Hinata blushed and pushed her fingers together. _'Oh thank Kami that I am on Naruto's team with Kurenai-sensei.' _"Team 9 is still in circulation so, Team 10 is Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi."

Ino felt like ripping her hair out in frustration while Shikamaru fell asleep…again. As Iruka began to give his "You are now Genin" speech, Naruto tuned out. He began to think of what Akabane was doing before he left the classroom. _**'From the looks of it, he caught the scent of someone who holds Potential.' **_said Mak via mental link to Naruto. Naruto twitched his hand in agreement.

The only one who noticed it was Hinata. After Iruka's speech, came lunch. "Hey Shino, Hinata-Chan care to join me for lunch? I mean, since we are on the same Team now, it would be nice to get to know each other." "Of course Naruto-san." "S-s-ure N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata blushed as she followed her new teammates up to the roof. Once they reached the roof, they sat in the shade in a triangle.

Both Shino and Hinata opened their bentos while Naruto heard Mak. _**'I am hungry milord. I am coning out.' **_Before Naruto could warn his new teammates, Mak appeared next to Naruto in a poof of red smoke. Shino and Hinata jumped back when the huge Kitsune appeared."Dammit Mak! I didn't get a chance to warn them!" **"I apologize milord but I am hungry." **Naruto rubbed the side of his face, "You're always hungry! Seriously, you have to be part Dog Demon." **"I most certainly am not!" **

Shino and Hinata stared at the two. Naruto held up a hand to silence Mak. "Hinata-Chan, Shino-san, meet my companion Mak. Mak, meet my new teammates." Mak lowered his massive head before saying, **"It shall be an honor to work with you Lady Hinata, Lord Shino." **"Likewise Mak-san" "S-same here M-Mak-kun." Naruto finally opened the paper bag Akabane gave him. Inside was one of Akabane's homemade burgers, a bottle of Budweiser [A/N: Ninja Rule-Old enough to kill, Old enough to drink.] some still hot French fries and a large package of raw meat for Mak.

"Sweet, the good stuff!" Hinata looked at the bottle of beer before asking, "W-what's i-in the b-b-bottle N-Naruto-kun?" "Oh this? Just some beer." Shino, who was studying Mak's markings, turned to Naruto with a look of disbelief on his face. "Naruto-san, we are underage to be drinking-" "My dad believes in the old Ninja rule that if you are old enough to kill, then you are old enough to drink and have sex."

Hinata glanced at the bottle again as Naruto gave Mak the meat. "B-but still…" "Oh come on! I've been drinking beer since I was 10!" "Naruto-san! Why on earth would you-" "I was raised in the Slums guys! Dad said that if I wanted to drink, wait until graduation." "B-but what of h-hangovers?" "Got a high metabolism and something in my blood that makes it so I can't get drunk."

In the back of his mind, Naruto could hear Akabane laughing. _Sometimes I hate having an ancient demon living inside my head. _This made Akabane say, **"Hey!" **Naruto shook his head as he took another swing of beer. Mak saw that Shino was about to say something but Mak spoke first. **"Lord Shino, you are from the Aburame clan correct?" **"Yes. Does that bother you?" Mak laid down. **"Not in the least bit. The rest of the Clan is impressed that you, the Aburames, have gotten so in tune with Nature."**

"Rest of the Clan?" asked Shino. Naruto took a bite of his burger. "Yeah, Mak id from the Demon Kitsune Clan and via Dad, I was able to sign their Summoning Contract." "I don't think I've e-ever heard of that contract." Hinata said. **"Not many people do, since only 1 in 1,000 are possibly able to sign it." **responded Mak. "How so?" pondered Shino. **"Well, only certain people are allowed to sign it for they hold loads of Potential to be great. Like in battle, politics, science, etc. My lord here holds great Potential, as do you two." **Hinata widened her eyes."U-us?" Naruto took another swig of beer before saying, "Yeah. Basically we're going to be the underdogs of our graduating class."

"B-but w-what of U-Uchiha-san?" Mak growled deep within his throat. **"Uchihas are some of the most arrogant humans the Clan has ever met. It took milord's ability to put my powers on lockdown or there would've been a stain on the ceiling, walls and floor." **Shino raised an eyebrow in question, as he was eating. "T-That's why y-you looked pained sometimes N-Naruto-kun?" asked the shy Kunoichi.

"Yeah, trying to hold back an old Kitsune Spirit who would've loved to rip Sasuke a new asshole is taxing." Again, Mak growled. **"Well sorry if my Clan and the Uchihas don't mix as well as some others. They always failed the tests we gave them and then they would pull out the 'I am an Uchiha, kiss my feet servant' speech. The Clan only respects one Uchiha." **"And w-w-who is it?" **"Uchiha Itachi. By almost wiping out the most arrogant clan, he rose high up in the respect category."**

Both Shino and Hinata agreed as Naruto finished off his burger. Mak yawned before asking Hinata **"what sort of hobbies do you do Lady Hinata?" **Hinata blushed before mumbling, "Cooking, flower pressing and making herbal remedies." Mak cocked his head as Shino tried one of Naruto's fries. **"Interesting, I thought that the Hyuugas practiced being emotionless dickheads."**

Hinata blushed a deeper red before pushing her forefingers together. "Hey! Hinata is different than the others Mak!" yelled Naruto. **"I apologize. Mu knowledge is a bit out dated." **"Meh, I'll say." Mumbled Naruto as he tossed back more beer.

While the children talked among themselves, Kurenai watched them. She saw the big Kitsune's ear occasionally twitch in her direction as she crept closer. It was when she got within 10 feet that Mak rose to his haunches, growling in her direction. The instant Mak went into defense mode, Naruto whipped out a kunai and spoke as Shino and Hinata both got out weapons, "Alright, come out whoever you are!"

Kurenai undid the Genjutsu that hid her and walked toward the group. Hinata recognized her and ran toward her, saying "Kurenai-sensei!" Kurenai hugged the younger girl as Naruto and Shino stood down. Mak, on the other hand, was still in defense mode. Naruto stood next to the growling Kitsune. "Stand down Mak. She's to be my new teacher." Mak stopped growling but was still tense.

Kurenai nodded in appreciation and broke her hug with Hinata. She clapped her hands, "Okay then. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi and I'm going to be your sensei. My likes are reading, studying Genjutsu, my friends and flowers. My dislikes are perverts, people who think Kunoichi aren't helpful, and pedophiles. My dream is to see this team accomplish its dream and I hope to raise a family one day."

During her introduction, they all sat down and continued lunch. "Okay, up next is you."She pointed to Shino. Shino pushed up his glasses and spoke, "Hello, my name is Shino Aburame. My likes are tea, insects, and my new friends. My hobbies are insect collecting, training, and crossbreeding insects to see how they can benefit from it. My dislikes are bug killing, people who judge others and arrogant people. My dream is to become the best leader in my Clan." Kurenai nodded, as did Mak and Hinata while Naruto clapped Shino on the shoulder.

"Alright, next is Hinata." Hinata blushed lightly and began speaking clearly, "My name is Hinata Hyuuga and my likes are cinnamon rolls, cooking, flower pressing and…" quickly glances at Naruto, "My dislikes are the Hyuuga Elders, people telling others that they are weak and mean people in general. My hobbies include cooking, flower pressing, and making herbal remedies. My dream is that one day remove the Caged Bird Seal from my Clan and to combine the two branches of my family. And to marry a certain person."

Kurenai smiled while Mak and Shino nodded. Naruto grinned at her, which caused her to blush a bright cherry red. "I guess that means it's my turn. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are music, foxes, ramen, beer, my Dad, my new friends, the Kitsune Clan, seals, gardening, video games and writing my own music. My dislikes are arrogant assholes, people who judge others, the Civilian Council and aside from certain people and clans, most of the Villagers. My hobbies are seal practice, writing and listening to music, gardening, training, and playing video games. My dream is to one day become a family man, rocker and an amazing Shinobi."

They all, except Mak who was eating, stared at Naruto. "What?" asked Naruto. "Well Naruto-san, whenever asked about your dream, it was always 'to become Hokage'." pointed out Shino. Naruto laughed while a growling/hacking noise came from Mak. **"My dear Lord Shino. That was all a part of a mask milord wore." **Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "And, what pray tell, was the mask?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, Dad said, because I am a Jinchuriki, that it would be best if I was a dumb, orange loving prankster." "Ano, what is a Jinchuriki?" asked Hinata. "Oh, crap. Um… damn, Mak a little help?" Mak shook his head, **"Sorry but you are on your own milord." **"Traitor." He mumbled as Shino and Hinata stared at him. "Uhh, since Kurenai-sensei wants to say something, I'll let her go first."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Now, we have a mission tomorrow at 7:30 am sharp. Oh, and if you don't want to puke I suggest you don't eat breakfast." The kids stared at her as she continued, "Meet me at training ground 8. Do not be late." And with that she vanished. Naruto sighed as he turned to his fellow teammates. "Well, Hinata-Chan, Shino-san, I say you should eat breakfast." "B-but Naruto-kun, K-Kurenai-sensei said-" "She merely suggested it. Now, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Naruto tossed his trash into a trash can before leaving with Mak in tattoo form.

He ran home, and once he reached the woods, Mak came out and they both began to have a little fun by practicing their Demon Magick. Halfway home, Akabane appeared. "Dad? What's up?" **"Kit, instead of going to gather information on your sensei, you are playing around." **he said in a serious tone. "Oh come on Dad! Besides, if you want information about her, you go. It'll give you more time outside." coaxed Naruto.

Akabane stopped and grinned. **"Right then. I'll see you at home Kit." **Naruto and Mak waved at him and continued on to the Mansion while Akabane went in the direction of the Village. When Naruto arrived home, he went up to his room and changed into his swim trunks. After that, he headed downstairs to the Relaxation floor to go swim in the pool. Upon arrival, Mak was in his human form, playing the video game 'Halo: Reach'.

"You know, sometimes I wish we lived in the Demon Realm Mak." **"Why is that? DIE ALIEN BASTARDS!" **Naruto snorted and dived into the pool. When Naruto came back up for air, Akabane was entering the room. "Dad? That fast?" **"Kit, your sensei has quite a reputation on her. Mak, press 'pause', we got some planning to do."**


	4. 3 Karma by Sevendust

This is another chapter of the story Fake It!, the second most popular out of all of my stories. I appreciate everything you fans do! If anyone knows a good Beta Reader for this, then just send me a little email! Now, enjoy this latest installment of Fake It!.

_**Chapter 3- Karma by Sevendust**_

Hinata, Shino, and Naruto were at training ground 8, waiting for Kurenai to show up. Naruto was wearing a black skin tight shirt that had the words "Remember REACH" written on it in a light blue color, a pair of forest camouflage pants that was littered with pockets, his black boots from yesterday, a weird camouflage vest that had the sleeves ripped off, and the black leather gloves from yesterday. Naruto was leaning against a tree with one leg bent up and the other stretched out in front of him.

In his hands were a whetstone and a large hunting knife, which he was sharpening. Mak was hunting up a snack in the bushes. Shino was reading a small book about the different ways chakra can affect insects, while Hinata was picking herbs nearby. She was also sneaking quick peeks at Naruto. Exactly at 7:30, Kurenai showed up. "Good morning everyone. We have our mission." Naruto put away his whetstone and sheathed the knife in its holster on his leg. He called for Mak as the students gathered around their teacher. Mak shot out of the bushes and sat down next to Naruto.

"What's our mission, Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shino as he placed his book in his coat pocket.

"Your mission is to retrieve an object."

"Who or what is the object?" Naruto asked, completely stunned that he would not be fighting Kurenai as Akabane had originally thought.

"An orange book that is being held by Kakashi Hatake of Team 7. He is meeting his team at training ground 7 at 11:45 this morning. Retrieve the book that is always hidden in his back kunai pouch. Meet me back here when you have retrieved the objective."

"Hai!" they all said before they ran off to the direction of training ground 7. Halfway there, Naruto forced his team to stop. As Shino and Hinata caught their breath, Naruto turned to them. "Okay, I have some information on Hatake-sensei, but it may just complicate the mission a bit."

"Why is that, Naruto-san?"

"Kakashi Hatake was the student of the Yondaime, son of the White Fang, known as the Copy Cat Ninja for the Sharingan eye in his left eye socket, has copied over 1,000 jutsu, known for his extreme tardiness, reading 'Icha Icha Paradise' in public, retired from ANBU, and has an unofficial rivalry with Maito Gai."

"That was…impressive, Naruto-san."

"B-but our opponent is a retired ANBU. We are going to lose." Hinata looked down at her feet until she heard Naruto laugh.

"Hinata-hime, who said we had to fight him? Now, here's the plan…"

***Training Field 7***

Kakashi sighed as he tied an unconscious Sakura Haruno to one of the training posts. _'How did I get stuck with these brats?'_A twig snapped behind him, causing him to turn around to see that he was staring into the jaws of some kind of beast. Saliva dripped down from its blood stained fangs as the jaws opened wider.

Kakashi jumped away as the jaws snapped shut with an audible 'click'. Kakashi felt his jaw sliding open as he stared at the massive red and black fox that was crouched down near the ground. The massive creature scratched at the ground with its red tinted claws as its tail swished back and forth through the air. Kakashi gulped as its golden eyes trained on him with a deathly look.

_'Well, this isn't good.'_Faster than Kakashi expected, the beast charged. Kakashi jumped out of the way, and the deadly game of hunter and prey began. The fox chased Kakashi deeper in to the woods surrounding the training field until it finally caught him. Kakashi was lying on the ground, on his stomach. The demon was on his back, Kakashi's neck in between his jaws. Kakashi felt the claws dig deeper in his back each time the silver haired Jounin tried to wiggle free.

The bushes rustled and out came Team 8. Naruto, who Kakashi barely recognized, came up and squatted next to Kakashi. "Look, Hatake-san, this isn't personal, but you have something we need in order to complete our mission."

"W-we n-n-need y-you to p-promise n-not to ch-chase us, K-Kakashi-sensei," Hinata shyly stuttered out.

"Why would I chase you?"

Shino came up and did the Ultimate Kakashi Taboo. He reached into Kakashi's kunai pouch and removed 'Icha Icha Paradise'. "I have the objective. Let us return to sensei."

Naruto nodded and spoke to Mak, "Prepare for release on my signal." Kakashi felt the fox growl through his throat as the members of Team 8 left the scene. About five minutes later, Mak released Kakashi and shot off into the bushes. Kakashi scrambled up and tore after the fox…

With Team 8, Hinata had her Byakugan activated to keep a look out for the enraged Jonin. "Mak is coming from 8 degrees north, followed by Kakashi-sensei," she reported. Naruto stopped and looked around. He found a rock the same size as their objective. Naruto then went to the nearest tree and quickly pulled three leaves from a branch. With puffs of reddish smoke, there was another exact copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and two paper bombs. Naruto quickly put the fake bombs on both the real and fake book.

And he did it just in time, as Kakashi dropped out of the trees. "Hello, Kakashi-san, are you looking for something?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kakashi's only showing eye glowed with hatred. "Give. Me. My. Book," growled out the pissed off man.

Naruto smirked evilly as his other two teammates glanced at each other with worry. "Sure, you can have it back, but," Naruto held out the two books, one in each hand. "you have guess which one is your book." Kakashi's face paled from behind his mask as he saw the paper bombs on both books.

Kakashi stared at the two books in Naruto's hands for a good 10 minutes before finally choosing one. "Here you are, Hatake-san. Let's go guys." Naruto threw Kakashi the book and Team 8 ran. Kakashi held his precious close to his chest. He ripped the paper bomb off and in his face came puffs of reddish smoke. When the smoke cleared, in Kakashi's hands were a couple of leaves and a rock.

Kakashi just stood there as a deep rage took over his body, and poor little Kiba had no chance of trying to fight him…

Team 8 was booking it toward their training field when they felt Kakashi's KI hit them. Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Oh no! Kakashi-sensei is heading in our direction, and he looks pretty angry Naruto-kun." She said to her crush. "I've got it covered. Mak! Plan K! NOW!" The Kitsune nodded and quickly transformed into his human state. His red hair gleamed in the sunlight as he grabbed three little wooden statues from his kimono and plucked three leaves from a nearby tree. Using his Kitsune Magick, Mak had created clones of Team 8, and the Sharingan would never be able to tell the difference. Mak, using more Magick to hide himself, made the 'clones' turn back toward the enraged scarecrow to lead him off the real Team 8's trail. Naruto quickly used some of his own Kitsune Magick to hide Team 8 and they all hid in a bush as the fakes and a very pissed off Kakashi ran past them.

Naruto made them wait for a good 10 minutes before deeming it safe to haul ass back to Kurenai…

***Training Ground 8***

Kurenai held the little orange book with shock. The students of Team 8 were panting as they sat on the ground around her. "I can't believe it. You got the objective from Kakashi."

"It wasn't easy, but we got it," stated Naruto as he sucked in more air to his tired lungs.

Kurenai placed the book in a paper bag before putting it in her kunai pouch. "Team 8; you all pass." Naruto cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger as his teammates looked at Kurenai like she had suddenly sprouted a third eye.

"Come again?" Naruto asked, "Because I thought I just heard you say 'you pass'."

Kurenai nodded, "I did. You see, only nine Genin would officially pass. The rest would be sent back to the Academy for another year of training until they all pass. It's the best way to deal with Shinobi-intake control."

"But we passed?" Shino asked hesitantly.

Kurenai smiled, "Yes, Team 8 will become official tomorrow."

Naruto jumped up and hugged Hinata. She laughed as he swung her around as Shino did the whole sun reflecting off his glasses thing. Naruto put Hinata down and threw an arm over Shino. "Come on, dude! Loosen up! We passed!"

Shino looked at Naruto and asked, "Loosen up? As in stretching?" Naruto looked at his male teammate with disbelief.

"Loosey Goosey baby, Loosey Goosey. Come on!"

As Naruto confused Shino more, Hinata asked her sensei, "When shall we do this again?"

"Missions or training?"

"Missions."

"Every morning, we'll take about three D-rank missions, which will give you all some extra cash, and after that, we'll all have lunch together. Then, we'll train for the rest of the day."

Naruto stopped messing with Shino to say, "By the way Kurenai-sensei, my Dad wants to say something."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Naruto grinned a bit before a swirl of green fire appeared near them. Akabane stood there as the flames quickly left. **"I'm back with a vengeance!"**

Naruto face palmed and said, "You're as bad as Jiji-san's perverted student, you know that?"

**"I am not! Now, where was I? Ahh, yes. Kurenai-Chan,"**Akabane turned to her and said, **"I shall be helping you train these wonderful children."**

Kurenai looked at Akabane, "Why should I let you train my students?"

Akabane scratched his cheek, **"Well, aside from being the almighty Kyuubi, I happen to know a lot more fucking jutsu than that dipshit Kakashi."**

Naruto paled as Kurenai's eyes widened. Akabane grew confused before he realized what he had said. **"Oh…whoops?"**

"Whoops? WHOOPS? Great, Dad, I'm dead. Drag me out to the Civilian Council to have me hanged and quartered!"

Hinata went up to Naruto and shakily put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto-k-kun. Please explain. Shino-kun and I will not judge you. We both hate people who judge others." Naruto sighed before turning to his teammates.

"Okay. Here is what happened the night I was born. When the Yondaime realized that defeat was close at hand from Akabane, aka Kyuubi, he decided to take a newborn from the hospital and seal away the ancient demon."

"Why not just kill him?" asked Shino.

Akabane laughed, **"Even if he had killed me, I would have just returned ten years later, stronger and wiser. Thanks to me being a Demon and a Biju at that."**

"So, he did the next best thing: sealing him away."

"Then why not use something besides a human being?" Hinata asked, clearly confused.

"If Dad got sealed in an object, then the object would break from trying to contain too much Demon Energy. If they tried to seal him within an animal, no doubt the animal's mind would shatter, and boom, him in a mini form."

"So, a human was the best choice." Shino stated as he looked at Akabane carefully.

"**Yes. Only a baby would hold me."**

"Why?"

**"An adult would die from too much Youkai being forced into their chakra coils. If I was sealed within a baby, whose chakra coils had yet to fully develop, then I'm in prison for a good long****while,"** heexplained.

"Wow," Hinata murmured.

"I'm just wondering why you haven't freaked yet?" Naruto asked his friends, then looked at his dad. "You put a calming spell over the area didn't you?"

Akabane began to examine his nails. **"And if I did?"**

Naruto shook his head before turning to his teammates, "So, even without the calming spell, you wouldn't freak?"

Hinata just smiled at him, "Naruto-kun, I've been judged as weak and pathetic by my clan. To me, you are like a cup. The Kyuubi is water that's inside the cup. Does that make sense?" Naruto smiled at her before looking at Shino.

"You and I are a lot alike Naruto-san. My clan has been judged as creepy for housing bugs within our bodies. You just have a different breed of insect than I do, if that makes you feel better."

Naruto smiled before saying, "Strangely enough, it does. Kurenai-sensei?"

"I have no troubles with it. I see you like a kunai and a sealing scroll. The demon is the kunai and you are the scroll. You are not the Kyuubi."

Akabane clapped twice to gain attention. **"Swell, but this Demon does have a name. It's Akabane, and I shall be training all of you. That also includes you, Kurenai."**Kurenai began to puff up, like she was going to rant when Akabane snapped his fingers. Kurenai jumped back as the entire clearing was transformed into a fucking hot field that had a river of lava carving its way toward her. Demonic creatures flew through the air, and Kurenai felt something tug on the hem of her dress. She glanced down to see a decomposing body trying to crawl up her leg. "Brains," it groaned out. Kurenai screamed and tried to brush it off of her. She heard another snap and in an instant, everything transformed back to normal.

She looked around and saw her students staring at her, worried, while Akabane had a shit-eating grin on his face. **"And that was one of my weakest Genjutsu."**

Kurenai blushed and looked at him. "Well, fine. You can train us, but only after you explain why Naruto calls you 'Dad'." Naruto laughed at the look on Akabane's face and told his new team on how he met his father figure.

After that, Naruto felt his friendship with Shino and Hinata grow stronger as he looked at them. Akabane sniffed before saying, **"Now that that's dealt with, who wants to see naked Naruto baby pictures?"**Hinata grew bright red before fainting, as Naruto blushed/sputtered out nonsense. Shino smiled as Kurenai laughed.

"Ok, Shino, make sure nothing happens while I go tell the Hokage that you all passed."

Shino nodded as he watched as Naruto tear after Akabane, somehow getting a pitchfork and Akabane yelling out **"I Regret Nothing!"**Shino shook his head as he went to go wake up Hinata.

_'My new friends are very interesting.'_

_**END!**_


	5. 4 Always by Saliva

I'm back! Sorry that I haven't been updating this weekend. 'Cowboys & Aliens' and 'The Smurfs' came out this weekend and since I work in a movie theater, it sucked…badly. So, here is the next chapter of "Fake It"! May you all not kill me! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other the music used to inspire me for my stories…sadly.

_**Chapter 4 – Always by Saliva**_

Sarutobi Hiruzen knew that there had to be a deity out there that had to hate him. For standing in front of his desk in the Mission's Room were Teams 7 and 8, with Akabane leaning against the wall without his usual sunglasses. Rage was pouring out of the Demon's crimson eyes towards Team 7. Sasuke had a black eye and a healing broken nose. Sakura had a deep gash on her forehead that was stitched and gauzed. Kiba was subtly cowering behind Kakashi, who was missing his book. Akamaru was lost within Kiba's jacket, trying to hide from the angered Demon whose rage was aimed at them.

Team 8 was a volcano about to explode. Naruto was silently snarling at Sasuke and Sakura while Hinata's Byakugan was activated. Shino was looking at the aged Hokage; a slight buzzing noise could be heard from the Aburame heir. Kurenai was giving Kakashi her death glare, which said man was looking at everything but her. Sarutobi knew it was going to be bad but he had to say, "Will someone please explain to me why ten of my ANBU had to remove Naruto from Sasuke, who the former was beating into a paste?"

"Apparently my Team had insulted Akabane's and Kurenai's Team." stated Kakashi, which caused Akabane's son to growl threateningly at him. "The Uchiha and Bubblegum Bitch called Hinata-chan a slut!" Sakura, who still had to learn to keep her mouth shut, laughed. "I was just stating the truth." Naruto had several of his pressure points hit by Hinata to keep him from launching himself at the pinkette. Akabane pushed himself off the wall and stood behind Hinata, a hand landing on her shoulder in a protective manner. **"Hatake, I suggest you keep a tighter leash on your students' mouth. Or otherwise someone might take offense."**

Kakashi slammed a hand over Sakura's mouth and Sarutobi cleared his throat. The two teams turned their attention to the leader of the Village. "From what I heard, Sasuke and Sakura had insulted Hinata, which promoted her two teammates to attack them in return. The fight got out of hand and from what an eye witness had stated," Sarutobi picked up the statement and cleared his throat, "from which I shall quote, 'It was like someone had released a couple of Demons had been released upon the village populace.' End quote." He looked at the two teams.

"In total, both teams have caused 75,000 ryo worth in damage. Two shops were destroyed, 16 fences and a good pair of wrenches. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Naruto spoke from his position on the floor, "We shall help pay for the damages and it will not happen again," he turned to glare at Team 7, "if we can contain our anger." Sarutobi sighed before saying, "Not even 5 months out of the Academy and yet this is the 9th time I've had to deal with you all. Akabane, I'm afraid once more and I'll suspend your team for a month if they can't behave." Sakura snickered, causing all of Team 8 to glare at her.

"**I understand Hokage-sama." **Akabane turned towards Team 8, which the students of shrank into their coats. **"Back to base. Now. And await your orders until I get there. Understood?"** They all nodded and Shushined out of the room, leaving Team 7 gaping like fish. Akabane turned to Kurenai, **"Wait for our students back at the base would you please Kurenai? I'll finish up with the old monkey."** Kurenai gave the Demon a smile before touching his shoulder. He nodded and Kurenai Shushined away. Akabane looked back to Sarutobi. **"I shall punish them accordingly Hokage-sama."** "Please don't make them return to the hospital for severe burns again. The nurses there are getting annoyed with you on that." Akabane grinned evilly as Team took a step back from the pissed off Demon.

"**No worries Hokage-sama. Target practice isn't until next week. I, ah, have a better fitting punishment for my minions, I mean students when I return to base." **Kiba shuddered when he thought what Team 8's punishment was going to be from the man next to them. Sarutobi nodded and dismissed Akabane with a wave of his hand. Akabane bowed and turned on his heel to leave. As he passed Team 7, from the corner of his eye, the ancient Demon noticed that Kakashi was watching him in turn. The redhead snarled, which caused the students of Kakashi (if you could call them that), jumped. Akabane smiled smugly before he disappeared in his usual swirl of his of green fire.

When he arrived out of the flame, Akabane saw that his students were cowering on the couch in front of him. Kurenai was standing next to him. **"For your actions today, I shall have to punish all of you as a team. For the next 3 weeks, no D Ranked missions. Instead we shall be training on everything you are lacking in. And no trips to anywhere without either Kurenai or I present. Understood?"** The children nodded in haste. **"I am also proud of you."** That got everyone in the room to stare at him. "W-what for sensei?" Hinata asked. **"You worked as a team to defend Hinata's honor. I am proud that it took ten ANBU to pull Naruto off the Uchiha brat."** That brought smiles and snickers to the group. "Why don't you all go outside while Akabane and I talk." said the female teacher of Team 8.

The children went out into the backyard of the mansion of Naruto and Akabane while the two teachers stayed inside. When they disappeared out of their view, Akabane sat down on the lazy-boy behind him. He began rubbing his hands over his eyes. "Akabane-kun?" the crimson eyed woman came up to him and sat down on the arm of the chair. **"I swear if Kakashi doesn't keep a tighter leash on his students or else our team will get disbanded. And I don't want their dreams to be crushed because a snobby pair of can't keep their fucking mouths shut."** Kurenai smiled at him before getting up to the kitchen. Akabane looked at her when she came back in with a beer bottle in hand. "You deserve this before going to handle them."

Akabane smiled at her as she handed him the bottle. He lopped an arm around her waist, resting his head against her stomach. **"Kurenai-chan. You really don't deserve me." **Kurenai ran her fingers through Akabane's red mane of hair. "No, it's me that doesn't deserve you." Akabane smiled into her stomach before saying, **"Go watch the runts while I finish my beer."** The Genjutsu Mistress kissed the top of the Demon Lord's head, receiving a tighter squeeze from the other adult.

While all this was going in the Kitsune Manor, Kakashi really hated that Akabane was friends with the 3rd Hokage. Reason why? The old man was looking at Team 7 with irritation. The same irritation the wise man got when involving the evil known as paperwork. "I am disappointed in your team Kakashi. Please make sure this does not happen again for I can't keep Akabane away from your students forever." Sasuke scoffed, "As if he could do anything to me. I am his superior in battle." Kakashi stared at Sasuke in shock; Sakura praised him; Kiba looked away, muttering "He's dead." Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the Last loyal Uchiha.

"Uchiha, if you do not want to be suspended from duty for 6 months then refrain from speaking." said the Village Leader. Sasuke sneered but stayed silent. A knock came from the door which caused everyone in the room to look at the door. "Enter!" shouted Sarutobi. The door opened to reveal the hottest girl Kiba had ever seen. Her black hair fell to her shoulders; gold eyes gleamed as she entered the room. A slightly baggy black shirt hung from her lithe frame; hugging her hips was a pair of tight denim shorts; knee high converse shoes were black with gold lacings; in her hands was a slightly thick folder.

"Ah, Madre. What is it my dear?" the oldest man in the room asked her. **"Hokage-sama. I have those files Akabane-sama wanted you to have."** She swayed her hips as she walked toward the large desk that Sarutobi was sitting behind. Kakashi nudged Kiba, trying to snap the boy out of his daze. "Thank you Madre. How's your brother?" **"Verde? He is working on that special order of yours Hokage-sama."** That made Sarutobi grin evilly. Madre smiled at him and handed the files over to the aged Hokage**. "If you need me, you know how to contact the Kitsunehana clan."**

Sarutobi nodded and as Madre was leaving the room, Sasuke's voice stopped her. "You know that pathetic Akabane?" Madre turned to Sasuke with rage in her eyes. **"Akabane-sama just so happens to be my Uncle. And if you do not want your precious eyes to be ripped out of your skull through your ears, then refrain from speaking to me filth." **Sasuke looked like a red balloon about to pop but Sakura had beaten him to the punch.

"Watch your own tongue! Sasuke could beat you to a pulp!" Madre stood there before smirking. **"Hokage-sama, may I have permission to silence their tongues?"** "Permission granted."Kakashi looked at Sarutobi with shock. Madre moved in quickly, her foot connecting with Sasuke's jaw. Madre flipped off Sasuke's face, twisting her body so her other foot connected with Sakura's head. Kiba watched with awe as the Kitsune girl landed with a flourish. Sasuke stumbled before turning and launching a punch at the girl. Madre smiled and spun on one foot, her right knee smashing into Sasuke's fist. The black haired girl jutted the same leg out, her foot slamming into Sakura's gut.

Sasuke jumped up, intending on punching Madre's head. But the girl leaned back, pushing her fist out and it crashed into Sasuke's gut. Causing blood and spittle to exit the Uchiha Scion's mouth as he crash landed into the hard wood floor. Sakura ran at the Demonic girl, her right fist cocked back to hit Madre. Madre grinned and grabbed the pinkette's wrist. Kakashi and Kiba watched in morbid fascination as the gold eyed girl began to squeeze Sakura's wrist. Sakura cried out, sinking to the floor on her knees. **"Listen up whelps and listen good: My clan does not do weak, spoiled and above all, arrogance. Next time you think about insulting the Leader of my clan or attacking me when I had **_**permission**_** to silence you, think again you waste of blood."**

Madre released Sakura and bowed at Sarutobi, who looked on with a smirk. "Madre-chan, on your way out, please send in the man standing out there." The girl nodded and as she was leaving, she gave Kiba a wink. Making the Inuzuka blush, ignoring his fallen teammates…

Several Hours later, Akabane was watching the lavender haired girl battle Madre. Hinata was not using her Byakugan and was trying to land a hit on his niece. **"uncle, are you sure that this was a wise choice. I mean, my twin is one of our best female fighters." **Akabane turned from his niece and daughter figure's battle to see his green haired nephew appear next to him. **"Verde. Yes, pinning Hinata-kith against Madre-kona was a wise choice for I am training Hinata to not rely on her Byakugan in every battle." "Makes sense. Who am I facing?" "Your future bond, Shino."** The glasses wearing boy looked at the older Demon with surprise.

"**You wish for me to bond with him?" "Yes. It would be a good experience to you both."** Before Verde could reply, a poof of blue smoke appeared in front of the two Demon Foxes. The smoke cleared to reveal a small white Kitsune with ice blue designs on her. **"My Lord, Verde. Sarutobi-san has requested for your Team at once." "Thank you Midna. Team 8! Gather!"** In a heartbeat, the students of Team 8 were standing in front of their Demon sensei. Kurenai stopped her training as well to stand next to Akabane; worry was sketched across her face.

"**We are going to Hokage Tower, meeting with the Hokage. I'm doing a group travel. Hold onto your lunch."** In a flash of green fire, Team 8 was standing in front of Sarutobi. "Team 8, I need your expertise." "What is it that you require of us Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked. "I just received word that Team 7 ran into some trouble on their 1st C Ranked mission. I need your Team to go and take over their mission." **"Understood Hokage-sama. When do we leave?" **"I am giving you one hour to prepare before leaving for Wave." Akabane nodded and told his students to pack the essentials for a month long mission before leaving to pack as well…

Within the hour, Team 8 was on their way to Wave…

**And cut! I know, kinda short but I am running out of time on my sister's laptop….I shall update when I can! I am sorry I left you all with a cliff hanger but there is **_**Always **_**next chapter! My thanks goes out to Leaf Ranger for giving me a place in his own author's note! And for those "Avatar: The Last Airbender" Fans, please go to my profile and click on the link there….Its a present from me to you for being loyal fans!**


	6. 5 Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold

This is the next chapter of the ever-so-popular "Fake It!" I have been trying to update as often as I can, but between school and home life, it's been difficult, but I love all my loyal fans! I will be posting drawings of the Ocs on my deviantART. Now, here's the disclaimer. More is in the rest of the A/N down below...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Naruto in any way...except for the manga volumes and a couple of tee shirts...

.

Team 7, the students at least, were sitting around Tazuna's kitchen table. Kakashi was passed out upstairs in one of the spare rooms. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, was washing dishes from dinner. Sasuke was brooding with Sakura looking worried. Kiba was petting Akamaru, who was cowering in his owner's arms. A knock at the door made everyone look up. Tsunami went and opened the door. She gasped slightly, for standing in her doorway was the tallest man the woman had ever seen. His crimson eyes glowed and he smiled at her, his fangs glinting in the light. **"Hello, I am Akabane Kitsunaha and my team and I are the backup sent by the Hokage. May we come in?" **

Tsunami dumbly nodded and stepped aside. Akabane came in, followed by Team 8. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Akabane ignored the bubblegum banshee and looked around. **"Naruto, Shino. Set up Protection Plan A-56. Make it quick." **Naruto and Shino left the room quickly as Akabane looked to Kiba. **"Where is Hatake?" **Kiba swallowed and answered, "He's upstairs. Unconscious sir." Akabane growled, **"Why is he sleep?" **Sakura screeched, "Sensei has been injured!"

The large male glowered at the small pre-teen. **"Hinata, Kurenai go take care of Hatake. I'll stay here." **The two females nodded, heading off to go where the cyclops was. Naruto and Shino came back inside, looking at their Demon sensei. "Protection is complete sir. Any other orders?" Akabane turned back to his two students. **"Thank you. Now," **the red head demon spoke to Tazuna, **"Tazuna-san. Team 8 and myself are here to take over this mission-" **"WHAT? Like HELL! This is OUR mission! You can't do that!" yelled out Sakura and Sasuke. Kiba stayed silent. The dog nin could feel how powerful Akabane was and decided to not have the large man's wrath fall upon him.

Akabane growled and in a few quick steps, was standing in front of Sasuke. **"I can, little GENIN."** He took out a scroll and showed it to the Uchiha Scion. **"Hokage-sama has made me in charge of this mission since apparently YOU and YOUR team are incompetent to do as ASKED! You knew that going on was too risky and yet you decided to go on full steam, not even knowing the consequences of your actions! Hell you could've been leading your Team to their DEATHS!" ** Sasuke narrowed his eyes and yelled back, "YOU AREN'T ANY BETTER YOU LOUSY PIECE OF-" He didn't get to finish for Akabane grabbed the younger boy by the throat, his other hand hovering in front of Sasuke's face.

The Genin paled as he could see Akabane's nails quickly growing into claws. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura went to go help him but Naruto had whipped out a pair of swords, both meeting at her neck in a "X" motion. Kiba went to stand too but was stopped by Shino holding a pair of tonfa to his neck and face. The Inuzuka could see what seemed to be green lighting jump around the metal tonfa. Akabane lowered his head to stare into Sasuke's face. **"Listen here brat and listen well. I'm in charge of this mission now. If you don't believe me then take a look at that scroll. Signed by the Hokage ****himself." **

Akabane could see that Sasuke wanted nothing more to run. **"Now, if you keep yapping that goddam jaw of yours, I will slap your weak ass with insubordination. And take care of it MY way." **Sakura, even though she had swords at her neck, said, "By order of whom?" Not even looking at the girl, Akabane answered, **"By order of Sarutobi Hiruzen. Its on the scroll you little bitch. If you dare speak out of term again you pathetic excuse of a kunoichi, I will hang you by the palms of your hands with meat hooks. Am I clear?" **[ A/N: That torture was created by my friend Trevor! X3] Sakura grew silent, face pale. Akabane kept staring into Sasuke's eyes until the small teen looked away. The Fox Demon chuckled darkly. **"Good boy. Now, you are going to tell me everything I need to know. Now." **

Sasuke glared defiantly at him before saying, "I do not speak to plebeians." That got a bitch slap to the face. Akabane tightened his grip on Sasuke's throat. **"Tell me now bitch. Otherwise, you will leave me no choice." **Sasuke looked back, his split lip bleeding. "Alright, alright. What you need to do is go down to the corner store, ask for something called Viagra and it will help you go FUCK yourself!" [A/N: Yes, that is from Team Four Star's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged XP] Akabane growled and then punched the Uchiha in the face. Sakura screamed as her crush's head flew back. Blood spewing from his nose. Sasuke could hear, and feel, his nose break. Akabane stood, pulling Sasuke out of his chair by his throat.

"**Unless you want me to peel your flesh apart inch by FUCKING inch, then tell me what I WANT to know. NOW!" **Akabane said this in a low voice but everyone in the room could hear the rage boiling under the redhead's skin. Sasuke whimpered quietly and said, "Fine. What do you want to know?" Akabane smirked evilly. **"Who is after Tazuna-san and how did Hatake get injured?" **Sasuke went and spilled his guts to the Fox Demon and as he was doing that, Akabane gave a motion with his hand. Naruto and Shino took their weapons away from the other members of Team 7. Kiba could only stare at his fellow Genin.

After Sasuke said everything worthwhile, Akabane let him go. **"Good, now. We will set up a plan to take care of the motherfucker-" **WHACK! Tsunami grabbed a cast iron skillet and cracked it across Akabane's head. **"Oh! Fuck! What the hell-" **SLAM! **"GODDAMN IT!" **CRACK! **"Stop fucking Hitting ME!" **The smaller woman went to hit him again but Akabane took it away the dented skillet. During this uh, eventful time Kurenai and Hinata had come back downstairs. Kurenai, who had finished laughing, chuckled out, "I think she wants you to stop cursing Akabane-kun." The large man looked at the petite woman, who was glaring at him. "We have children here! Watch your language!" said Tsunami, taking back her "correction tool." Akabane grumbled and looked at the young child sitting at Tazuna's table. He was trying to hide the smile that was spreading across his face.

Naruto grinned evilly, "Yeah Akabane-sensei, you watch your language around us impressionable children." This caused the redhead to growl and smack Naruto on the back of the head. **"You forget, I am still your sensei AND your father so don't take that tone with me boy." **Naruto rubbed the back of his head, muttering under his breath. Shino, who was standing near his female teammates, asked "How is Hatake-san?" Hinata replied, "Doing well. Has suffered major chakra exhaustion and had several lacerations on his body. He should wake up in the morning." Akabane looked from the Hyuuga Heiress to the Genjutsu Mistressas if looking to see if the girl was right. Kurenai nodded and said to everyone in the room, "We should get to bed. I'll take first watch."

Sakura, who looked confused, "Why do we need to keep watch?" Team 8 and the Tazuna family looked at the pink haired girl like she was crazy. "Um...for Gato could easily ambush us while we sleep and it is standard protocol for when you are hired for protection." Surprisingly, it was Kiba who answered her. "I will take second watch." Naruto looked at the Inuzuka Heir, clearly confused at his behavior. **"Alright. I'll take third. Provided if anything gets past Naruto and Shino's defenses." **Naruto and Shino blushed and everyone went to bed...

.

END OF CHAPTER! I know it has taken forever for me to write this chapter and FOREVER to post it. And for all you Naruto fans out there, I AM NOT CHANGING AKABANE'S NAME! There will only be one Kurama to me and he is from Yu Yu Hakusho! I will try to update this story more often then I have been but do not fret! There will be more to come! Trust me ;3. So, please Read and Review!


End file.
